


Shin'yū

by SexualPreferences



Series: Ganbare! KyoKen-Chan [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Beta Yahaba Shigeru, Friendship, Graphic Depictions of Miscarriage, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Omega Verse, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: Kentarou meets someone he hasn't seen in years on a bad day.Unexpected friends are the kind you need.





	Shin'yū

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that i've fucked up my own timeline for this series so here's a break down of it.
> 
> mid to late-January (baby conceived) > March (pregnancy discovered) > early-May (telling their family/friends) > June (this entry)
> 
> also I'm not entirely sure this title is the correct word i am meaning it to be. This is not beta due to it being a purely self indulgent series

Kentarou can’t wait to be home.

 

Normally, he enjoys working, but since he’s been on reception and desk work for the last 10 weeks, he’s sick of being here now. His boss and coworkers are sympathetic, but their pity just makes him more irate. Sitting at a desk all day makes his back ache worse and dealing with people he doesn’t know just puts him in a bad mood. Luckily he’ll be off in an hour or so.

 

Yesterday pushed him just into his fourth month. At 18 weeks pregnant, he’s the crankiest he’s been aside from his early weeks of pregnancy. His back aches, his limbs are swollen; he’s getting hot easily so he can’t cuddle with his mate. Its only June and the Japanese summer is already killing him. He’s also had hell sleeping lately, having to sleep on his side, the weird fucked up dreams, being itchy as hell, and getting cramps in his legs. The nosebleeds are ridiculous; he’s had three since he woke up this morning. He’s also ballooned in size and his work is made a thousand times harder because of his pregnancy brain.

 

The only consolation of all this is that his baby can hear him now and he’s looking forward to more than the flutters and bubbling sensations.

 

He’s felt _some_ stronger sensations over the past couple of days, but he’d been told that babies will decide to move at different times so the fact it’s not happened yet isn’t worrying him badly yet.

 

Ah damn it, he’s got to pee again.

 

 

 

 

 

The grocery store is sorta out of the way but he’s gotta buy something for dinner. Shigeru will be home late tonight, working overtime more frequently these days to prepare for the amount of time off he’s going to have to take for the birth, so he, baby, and Momo are on their own for the night. He’ll be sure to make something Shigeru can warm up when he gets home.

 

He grabs a hand basket and begins to wander the store.

 

As he walks through the market, it being busy due to work hours ending and people needing to buy ingredients for dinners, he makes sure to avoid the aisles and displays that hold a lot of his craving items. He’s got plenty of pickled items at home and doesn’t need more, but he knows he’ll want to buy them if he sees them. One aspect he enjoys about shopping pregnant, the only good thing he reasons, is that people part before him. Understanding mothers, of all genders and dynamics, pull their more rowdy children from his way. It’s all very convenient especially since he gets distracted trying to remember what they need besides the night’s meal.

 

He knows they’ll need rice soon, but he knows if he tries to buy a bag of rice that Shigeru will explode, and they should have enough miso for the rest of the week. Oh, he remembers, they need ginger, which in turn gives him an idea for dinner. Shogayaki sounds good with green bean shiraae as a side-dish.

 

After getting most of the other ingredients, he forced himself straight to the meats, passing a display of jarred umeboshi which make his mouth water. However, he stops dead right before the meats. There, standing in front of where he needs to be, is Karasuno’s former ace and his volleyball rival. No longer does he have a monk’s bald head, but a somewhat wispy flyaway length dark in color. It’s similar to what he remembers from their first year, what little he saw of him in that year as he’d bailed shortly after, but it doesn’t appear he’s dyed it since growing it out.

 

But seeing him here in Sendai is shocking, more shocking though is the little charm dangling off his canvas grocery bag. The charm is so familiar to him now, as he himself has to move it back and forth between bags in use. A mommy badge.

 

Kentarou looks around, but sees no sign of someone looking anxiously for their mate. He sighs in relief, if he had to deal with this guy and his mate he might scream.

 

Slowly, Kentarou approaches the fellow Omega Ace and the meats he is perusing.

 

“What the hell are you doing in Sendai?” Kentarou asks, his tone challenging despite neither of them being in any state or age to be acting like punk teens again.

 

Nishinoya Ryuunosuke startles before spinning on the person speaking to him in such a way. When the other Omega sees Kentarou, and Kentarou’s swollen belly, he puts on a toothy, but cock sure, smile, “Well! If it isn’t Seijou’s Mad Dog!” He says, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning forward a picture of the punk he was in his youth, “Fancy seein’ you here. What’s it to you?”

 

“I’m wonderin’ where I’m gonna hafta avoid if you’re livin’ here now,” He says, “I thought you were livin’ in Osaka with your husband. Wasn’t he playin’ libero for the Sunbirds?”

 

“He’s gettin’ moved to FC Tokyo next year,” he turns back to the selection of meats, “My sister and her husband live here in Sendai so we’re stayin’ with them ‘til after our baby is born,”

 

Kentarou sidles alongside the other, looking for the prok he needs for dinner tonight before speaking again, “How far along are you anyway?”

 

His fellow omega looks at him from the corner of his eye, up and down, “Fourteen weeks. How ‘bout you?”

 

“Eighteen weeks,” Kentarou says feeling particularly victorious because he got pregnant a full month before his rival, “So your sister and her husband know, you told anyone from Karasuno?”

 

The other shakes his head in reply, “Only two of them really,” He says, “Because they’re my in-laws,”

 

“I thought you all were fairly close as a team,”

 

The former Tanaka sighs, “I was the only Omega on my team and…” he closes his eyes, looking upset, “Listen something happened in our third year and I don’t want them to get too excited about it just yet,”

 

Well that was vague and upsetting sounding, Kentarou thinks. He recalls that the other wasn’t in the nationals matches after the first one in their third year. Karasuno had beaten them and Shiratorizawa again the next year, once again headed to nationals, and after the first match in the national tournament his rival had vanished from the broadcasts and the following two games, before Karasuno had lost without their third-year ace. His own shoulder aches, reminding that injuries are easy. He himself had injured himself in his first year of university and had to give up competitive volleyball. Part of him hopes that wasn’t the case for this guy.

 

Suddenly, Yamanaka-san comes to Kentarou’s mind. He thinks about how she helped him and how her friendship has been helpful to him during his early months of pregnancy and he feels compelled to do the same for Nishinoya Ryuu. Plus, they’re closer in date and age and this guy hasn’t even told his other friends…

 

“Are you moving to Tokyo after your kid’s born?” He asks. Another shake of the head.

 

“No, Yuu-san thinks we should be closer to family so he’ll commute to Tokyo for practices,” He says as he places some pork in his basket, “Why?”

 

“I’ve only got one mommy friend and she’s stayin’ with her parents now because she’s much farther along than me,” Kentarou says as he glares at the meat selection, “So do you wanna be mommy friends?” Wow, it’s more embarrassing to ask than h thought it would be. His face feels hot and he’s a little dizzy with it.

 

“Ah! Dude, your nose is bleedin’!” Ryuu says, quickly pulling out his handkerchief and holding it to Kentarou’s nose, “Is this normal? Are you okay?”

 

Kentarou takes the handkerchief and pinches his nose until the bleeding eases, “Thanks,” He mutters, “It’s normal in the fourth month, so don’t worry,”

 

“I’m not lookin’ forward to that,” Ryuu, turns to look at the store and sees that it’s no longer as busy as it had been, “Also, yeah, that’d be nice…”

 

Finishing their shopping together, not speaking to each other much at all aside from exchanging contact information and small talk, the two omegas feel much more at ease with each other. After, they pay for their groceries, leaving the shop, groceries in hand and just look at each other. Kentarou notices the worried furrow of his fellow omega’s brow and tense stance of his body. He’d noticed that Ryuunosuke’s body language has been careful and ill at ease.

 

Ugh, he has no idea how to comfort people but he suddenly recalls Yamanaka-san again, that day in the pharmacy and again in the clinic, and decides that he wants to be like her. When the other turns to leave with a nod, Kentarou reaches out and stops him with a hand on his shoulder, pulling his peer back to face him.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks, his tone gruff and frustrated, “You’re actin’ weird,”

 

The other looks down at the ground, which strikes Kentarou as uncharacteristic of the omega, before he speaks, “Is it that obvious?” he says.

 

Kentarou doesn’t reply, just keeps a steady hand on the other’s shoulder and pulling him out of the way of foot traffic from others and prying eyes of passer’s by. Ryuunosuke sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, rubbing the small bump of his stomach with his other hand.

 

“When- When we were in the first match in nationals our senior year, I took a flyin’ receive and- and-,” He takes a shakey breath, like the memory is painful to him and he’s trying not to cry, “After we qualified for nationals I went into my heat shortly after. Yuu-san and I were always so careful during sex in and out of heats, but I’d forgotten to take my birth control and though Yuu-san used protection it was expired and neither of us thought anythin’ of it,” Suddenly, Kentarou gets where this is going and in his current state- hormonal and pregnant- feels the painful squeeze in his heart, sympathy and understanding to the fear plaguing his fellow omega, “I landed awkwardly in that receive durin’ the match. The final set I started to bleed and- and- and I lost my first baby. I’d been feelin’ off, sick and weak and tired, but I never thought that I was pregnant ‘til the doctor at the hospital told me to remove my uniform and- and my baby lay there, stuck to my underwear. I was eleven weeks,”

 

The other omega has quiet tears falling from his eyes, his shoulders shaking slightly under Kentarou’s hand.

 

Kentarou’s heart breaks for his fellow omega. He wonders if his mate even cared, remembering seeing his husband still playing in the next two matches at nationals, “And your mate? How did he react?”

 

The omega shakes his head, “I refused to tell him ‘til after nationals. I wasn’t gonna ruin his final go at nationals. I stayed at the hospital with my sister for the last two days and made Take-chan promise not to tell the team, especially Yuu-san,” He lets out a sad wet laugh, “Yuu-san was so worried about me and mad at Take-chan for not telling him what was wrong he couldn’t focus for the next two matches. I’m sure you remember how different his play was in those last two matches if you watched them. I felt horrible for letting my team and mate down,”

 

“And after you told him?”

 

Another wet laugh, “He- he was mad that I wouldn’t let him be there for me. He was sad because our baby was gone and that I was sad. He was upset that he wasn’t by my side when I needed him, not knowin’ I needed him,” He wipes his nose on his sleeve, “I never told the rest of my team what happened exactly. The only ones that know exactly what happened back then were Yuu-san, my older sister, my teacher, and my coach,”

 

“That’s why you don’t wanna tell ‘em you’re pregnant now? Because you’re worried that you’ll lose this baby too?” Kentarou asks and receives a nod in reply. “You’re in your second trimester now so it’s not as risky, plus I bet you’re bein’ extra cautious now, huh? It’ll be okay,” He awkwardly pats the other on the shoulder. He’s not sure his words will be of help to the other. Even to his own ears it sounds placating and obvious.

 

“Thanks, man,” the other sniffles, “I know it’s not the same as back then, but every time I see and feel my belly all I think of is my baby lyin’ dead in my shorts,”

 

“My mate was hyper cautious with me when I was in my first trimester,” Kentarou says, “We had a fight about it actually because I prefer doin’ stuff on my own, but you tellin’ me this makes me understand better why he was so scared,”

 

“Yuu-san is still overprotective,” Ryuunosuke says, no longer crying but his eyes are wet and red, “But I can’t get mad at him for it. I’m overly cautious with my own body myself, even though my doctor has told me that my baby is healthy and so am I,”

 

“You’ll feel more at ease in a month or so,” Kentarou pulls out his own handkerchief, handing it to the other omega, “You can feel your baby movin’ a little by then and it won’t be as scary,”

 

The other takes the offered cloth, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose, “Yeah? Just hearin’ that makes me feel better. Thanks, man, for all this,”

 

Kentarou looks away, embarrassed, “Don’t mention it. Thanks for givin’ me your hanky when my nose was bleedin’. I’ll buy you a new one since I stained yours,”

 

“Hey I just covered yours in snot,” the other laughs, “I think we’re even with the hankies. Well, I better get home and so should you. Sun’s goin’ down and I bet our mates are having a total fit,”

 

“Mine’s working overtime to save up for when our kid’s born. But yeah, better head on home,” he claps his hand on the other’s shoulder one last time, stepping in the direction of his apartment building, “Send me a mail when you get home so I know you made it alright,”

 

The other nods, stepping in the same direction as him.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You live this way too?”

 

Ryuunosuke laughs, loud and more at ease, “Yeah, in the Yoshida complex. Buildin’ four. You?”

 

Kentarou puts his face in his hands, disbelieving, “Yoshida Complex. Buildin’ one,”

 

Ryuunosuke laughs so hard Kentarou worries he may make himself puke, “Man that’s hilarious. We’re practically neighbors. Wanna walk home together?”

 

“Sure,” Kentarou says, bursting with embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s just finished cooking dinner when he hears the key in the door lock.

 

He’d come home later than he originally intended himself, due to meeting Ryuu and walking him home to his family, who were all in hysterics because he had arrived home late and had obviously been crying. They’d explained how they’d met and what they’d talked about. Nishinoya Yuu, a man who has not grown an inch since high school, listened with arms crossed, nodding away before approaching him and giving him a friendly pat on the back, thanking Kentarou for being Ryuu’s mommy friend, happy that they live so close to each other for the time being.

 

It was a stressful and tiring experience for Kentarou. Ryuu and his entire family are loud and cheerful people, which is a lot for his introverted ass.

 

He’d come home immediately, after bidding them all goodbye, to feed Momo, take her on a short walk around the complex, and begin preparing dinner (and to pee). He’s glad he’s finished just in time for his mate to come home.

 

“I’m home!” Shigeru calls to him as he removes his shoes.

 

“Welcome home,” Kentarou says as Shigeru enters the room and he’s placing their servings on the table, “Dinner is just finished,”

 

“You didn’t have to wait for me for dinner, Ken” Shigeru kisses his bond mark as he removes his tie, “You could have eaten without me,”

 

“I got home later than I planned,” Kentarou says pouring barley tea to have with their dinner, “I met Karasuno’s former monk ace at the market and we talked for a while. He’s pregnant too, so we became mommy friends. He and his husband are living with his sister and her husband in building four,”

 

“Seriously? I thought Monk guy and his husband were living in Osaka?”

 

“Moving here because Nishinoya got moved to FC Tokyo,”

 

“Well, it’s good you’ve got a friend our age and similar enough to you that’s also expecting. I worry about you feeling isolated again,”

 

Kentarou rolls his eyes while his husband isn’t looking. While he appreciates the sentiment, it’s not like Junior high or first year of high school. But if he’s completely honest with himself, he hopes that Ryuu and his husband find an open apartment in this complex. Even though he considered the other his rival, he feels mostly at ease with the other omega; much like he had with Hajime-san. They’re an uncommon type of omega so maybe its instinct telling him to stick close with omegas similar to him or maybe it’s just a sense of comradery with a rare type like himself, but it doesn’t matter. Part of him wishes Hajime-san still lived in Sendai, too.

 

Then their children could be friends.

 

Even though his day started out like garbage, he’s pretty glad he’s made a friend and got some answers to things that have bugged him since he was 18. He’d always wondered what happened to Ryuu during the game that day.

 

As they eat dinner, Kentarou rubs his swollen belly, feeling the tiny little fluttering kicks of his baby, perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've lost a child in such a way, miscarried or otherwise, please talk to someone or seek counseling. It can be traumatic and you deserve to recover and feel normal again.
> 
> (unsure when the next entry will be, but thank you all for being patient with me!)


End file.
